


Love, Love, Love

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, Unrequited Love, yeah u heard me it's sad u got a problem with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman pretends he's not in love with Patton. Patton pretends not to notice.





	Love, Love, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Love, Love, Love by Of Monsters and Men. The fic isn't really based on the song but the song puts me in just the right sad mood about unrequited love, you know?

Patton knows that Roman thinks his feelings are a secret. He hasn't failed to notice the way the prince finds excuses to see him at absolutely every opportunity presented, or the way he looks a little too long when he thinks Patton can't see, or the way he laughs just a little too much at his jokes.

Roman tries so hard to be subtle, and Patton isn't cruel enough to tell his friend that, for all his acting skill, he doesn't have a subtle bone in his body. Not when he doesn't return the sentiment.

For those who have been on both sides of unrequited love, it can be difficult to decide which hurts more: to long for someone who is always just outside your grasp, or to know that you are the source of a fire that can only end in pain and ashes. Right now, Patton hopes the latter is the more painful of the two, but Roman's forced smile and strained voice suggest otherwise.

Roman knows that Patton doesn't return his feelings. He must, otherwise he would have done something by now, if not a grand romantic gesture then at least a confession offered in Roman-subtlety. His eyes would be filled with hope rather than that dreadful agony that he doesn't quite manage to keep hidden from his eyes as he excuses himself from dinner and fades back to his room like a Gameboy screen when the batteries die.

It's easy enough to ignore it most of the time, pretend for both of their sakes (or is it really just for Patton's sake?) that everything is as it always has been. But sometimes, Roman will visibly melt at Patton's touch, and Patton wonders if it is cruel to stand so close to someone who craves to be even closer. While Patton used to openly gush about his own crushes, he now finds himself hesitating at Roman's thinly but valiantly veiled disappointment. He knows that Roman keeps his secret because he doesn't want anything to change between them, but he also wonders if the mindset only hurts Roman in the long run, allowing him to cling to a false hope like a bird with a stomach filled with plastic.

Patton loves Roman, and so he respects his friend's wishes, even if he worries about the consequences. Roman pretends not to be in love, and Patton pretends not to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever written something pretentious just because you were mad about being called pretentious? Yeah.


End file.
